A toner container (toner cartridge) containing toner is used when attached to an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus identifies whether or not a genuine toner container is attached. When attaching the toner container, a container-side coupling of the toner container and an apparatus-side coupling of the image forming apparatus are engaged with each other. If the two couplings are not properly engaged, it may not be possible to identify the toner container.